


All elfed up

by Swen and Chill (anotherouatwriter)



Series: Baby, it's cold outside. [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian moms and Christmas recitals, Oh - and Emma is a dork, countdown to christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherouatwriter/pseuds/Swen%20and%20Chill
Summary: Snow decides to do a Christmas play on the last day of school. Emma is all excited and Regina is all grumpy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit short, but I hope you enjoy it anyways!

"Regina! Over here!" Emma waved her hand and yelled to the Mayor from her seat, "I saved a spot for you!"

Regina rolled her eyes but made her way towards Emma, who, of course, had picked the seats in the middle of the row. So, not only the other people had to stand up to let the Mayor through, but due to the lack of space, Regina's personal space was invaded, and she was sure someone groped her ass while she made her way towards Emma.

Back in the day, groping the Evil Queen resulted in losing a hand, and that was if she was feeling merciful that day.

"Isn't this exciting?" Emma asked, bouncing in her chair.

"No."

"C'mon! It's Henry, all elfed up!"

"Excuse me?"

"Elfed, you know? Like, from elves... Santa's elves..." the blonde explained as if Regina was stupid.

Regina rolled her eyes, "It's a waste of time. First, it's a waste of the parents' time, not only by coming here but also by preparing the costumes and helping the kids practice. Second, it's a waste of the teachers' time. And third, it's a waste of the children's time."

"Grinch alert!" Emma said, her hands placed around her mouth to make it louder. She turned around to face the brunette, "First, no one made you come to the recital and the dresses were made by the kids. Second, only the teachers who wanted to do it helped. And third, they are kids, Regina, they should be having fun!"

"They should be learning."

"They are learning, Regina," the blonde refuted, "Just because it's not math or science doesn't mean it's not important. School is for other types of learning as well... Like, music and how to get over stage fright, or to develop your imagination."

Regina huffed but didn't say anything, and Emma took it as a win.

"Besides, have you seen how adorable Henry looks with pointy ears?" Emma returned to her cheery attitude.

"Why are you so excited about this, anyway?"

Emma studied her hands for a second before facing Regina, "When I was in school, no one ever came to see me." The blonde confessed, "So, it was more of torture than doing something fun. When I saw my friends and how their parents were... Well, I told myself I'd be that type of parent."

Regina took in the information Emma had just told her. Even though the blonde never blamed her for growing up as an orphan, Regina couldn't help but to feel guilty every time she heard a story from Emma's not-so-ideal childhood.

Maybe, she could enjoy the recital, not only for Henry but also for Emma. After all, it was not as if her day had been busy.

The lights around them dimmed and Snow appeared on the stage to welcome them with a speech.

Placing a hand over Emma's, Regina leaned a bit to whisper to the blonde, "Maybe, after the recital is over, we can go to Granny's and have cocoa with cinnamon."

Emma turned around and beamed a smile at Regina. "I'd love to," she answered, just to be shushed by the spectators around them. She felt Regina's hand squeeze her grip on hers as a silent response. However, Regina didn't remove her hand from Emma's throughout the whole recital.

The smile didn't disappear from Emma's face, and it wasn't just because of Henry singing Jingle Bells.


End file.
